The Masked Lover
by Mad Princess
Summary: 18 year old Hilary is new in town when she suddenly finds herself dancing in a ball with a stranger called 'the masked lover'. But when things get out of hand, she gets to know the truth about the masked lover and her own fiance.R&R! TyxHil!
1. Chapter 1

**(TyxHil! I always favoured this pairing! First thing's first! Characters in this story are 18 year old. I hope you like it. Read, enjoy, review!)**

Hilary walked out of the house. She wasn't in the mood to unpack. She had just moved in this town and wanted to check it out first.

People here looked nice. And it seemed as if they were preparing for something. Walking through the street, she finally stopped to ask a woman. "Oh, we're preparing for our annual festival. It's just for fun. We have a grand party tomorrow. It's actually a mask-ball." replied the woman.

"Mask-ball?" Hilary repeated. "You know, a ball where people put on masks and dress up." Said the woman. Hilary nodded and walked ahead.

Maybe she was going to have fun here after all. Just then someone bumped into her. "Aaahhh!!"

It was a girl with pink hair. "Sorry!" she said. Hilary looked at her closely. "Mathilda??" Hilary asked. The girl gasped. "Hilary!!" she cried with delight.

"What are you doing here?" Mathilda asked. "I've just moved in." Hilary replied. "Wow! I never thought I'd crash into you here. It's been years since middle school." Mathilda said.

"I hope you like it here. Especially when it's time for the festival…Ooooh! And the ball! I'm so excited!!" Mathilda squealed. "And you're invited too Hil, you have to come. It's gonna be fun!"

Hilary nodded. ''Meeting an old school friend, here, after all those years.'' She thought. Both girls started to talk.

--

It had been a day and Hilary had already been invited to a ball. She was a bit nervous, but she knew Mathilda would be there with her.

She wondered if Tala would be there. She was told that he lived in this town too. She was engaged to him. He was a year older than her. She was eighteen.

It was 8:30 p.m. and the town looked beautiful with all the lovely decorations. Hilary hoped Mathilda would be there before her.

After dressing up, Hilary took one last look in the mirror. A gorgeous pale pink gown, a ruby necklace and a stylish mask. She looked just perfect.

A low beat of music was filling the air as Hilary walked in the ballroom. She looked around. Couples were dancing, there was a band on the stage to the left and no sign of Mathilda.

"Mathilda, where are you?" Hilary thought anxiously. Mathilda had told her about the dress she was going to wear. Hilary was sure she'd recognize her.

But she was nowhere to be found. Hilary looked up at the wall clock. Her best friend was definitely late.

"Now what do I do?" Hilary thought. "Ahem, people may I have your attention?" A man came up on the stage, holding a mike.

The music stopped and everyone turned to him. "It's almost nine, and you know what that means?" the person asked loudly. "THE MASKED-LOVER TIME!" Everyone replied loudly.

"The what time?" Hilary asked confusingly. "Any time now the Masked-lover will show up and he's…" the person paused.

Suddenly he swooshed his large black cape in front of him and swished it back. Everyone gasped loudly. Now, there was someone else standing there.

"…right here." He said, smiling lightly. Everyone broke into an applaud. Hilary was amazed at this.

This new person was dressed in a tuxedo with a black mask covering his eyes. "The Masked lover!" a girl breathed.

"Some entry!" Hilary thought. She noticed that suddenly all the girls in the ballroom seemed either nervy or anxious.

The music started playing again and people started dancing as the so-called Masked Lover guy jumped off the stage.

The spot light was on him. Hilary frowned in annoyance. No sign of Mathilda still and now this weird guy shows up.

She turned around to glare at the door. "Where the heck is that girl?" she thought. She didn't realize that someone was standing behind her, or the spotlight was on her now, or that the people were staring at her.

She turned around to look into the eyes of the Masked Lover. He was looking at her. And then he slowly smiled.

He held out his hand to her, bowing slightly. A few people gasped. Not knowing what to do, Hilary laid her hand on to his.

"What's the big deal with this guy?" Hilary thought as people watched them dance. Hilary felt a bit awkward.

The Masked Lover was just gazing at her. Someone took a picture. "Oh that's it!" Hilary thought angrily. "Um… are you some kind of superstar or something?" she asked.

He smiled and shook his head slowly. "The name is Tyson" he said. "Tyson or the masked lover?" Hilary asked.

For some reason, he laughed. Again the crowd gasped. "That's just what the people call me," said Tyson.

Hilary felt another flash of a camera. She glared in that direction. She suddenly spotted Mathilda who waved at her.

"Oooh…that girl…" Hilary thought hotly. She was so late. Slowly, the people started to dance too. Gladly ignoring them.

Hilary and Tyson stopped. "Your name is…?" Tyson asked. "Hilary." She replied shortly. He bowed again and kissed her hand.

Then he left. Mathilda ran up to her, breathing heavily. "No way…" she said. "I can't believe it! You, and him…!!"

"Hold on, don't get any ideas Mathilda. You know I'm engaged. Besides, I don't even know why I'm talking to you" said Hilary.

"I'm sorry I'm late. At least you got to know M.L. How did he come in this time?" she asked eagerly.

"One minute the host was standing on the stage, and the next minute he was" replied Hilary boringly. "Oooh!! I can't believe he asked you for dance!! It's gonna be fun to see you in the paper tomorrow!" Mathilda said.

"What?" Hilary asked with her eyebrows raised. "Yup! It'll be, 'The legend of M.L finally comes true as he finds his girl in the ball'. And then your picture." Said Mathilda simply.

"What legend?" Hilary asked. "Well, it is said that the Masked Lover had fallen in love with a girl in this ball, but then he lost her. He comes to the ball every year. He's never danced with anyone until now. It was said that the girl he's dance with, would be his love."

"Okay, this is just plain weird. There are loads of girls in here just dying for him and he picks me. And I'm new here. Do I look like the girl he loved or something?" Hilary asked.

"You must be, cuz he won't just dance with any old girl. And we're talking about the M.L. here. Ah, the way he looked into your eyes." Mathilda said dreamily.

"Mathilda, you can stop now. I'm not his girl. I'm engaged to Tala." Hilary waved her hand in front of Mathilda.

**(Please please review!!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Updating! Well, this story was written by me over months ago!:) Well actually, Hil and Tala do like each other.. I think... but you will find out what happens to them in the end!)**

"But what if…" Mathilda was interrupted. "No! Not gonna happen." Said Hilary. "You'll see, Hilary. All love stories end happy, and he looked happy just talking to you." Said Mathilda.

"And I'm happy when I talk to Tala. Hell-lo! Forget it Mathilda." Said Hilary. "And I know a couple of stories ending sad." She added.

Mathilda giggled. Hilary rolled her eyes. Hilary dropped her coffee mug on the floor the next morning. She stared at the newspaper.

Mathilda had been right. "Ugh! Those stupid reporters!" Hilary said angrily. She read the article about last night.

"The Masked lover finally finds his one true love at the ball as he asks her to dance. Apparently he would not need to attend the annual mask-ball anymore. The other girls watched in dismay as the Masked Lover and his love took the floor…"

Hilary rolled her eyes, gritting her teeth. "Great! Just great! What if Tala sees this? Oh no! What if Tala sees this??" Hilary panicked.

"Not good, not good!" she thought. But then she suddenly relaxed as she saw her photo in the page. "The mask." She sighed in relief. She was wearing a mask.

After taking breakfast she headed out of the house. "What the…?" A huge pile of flowers and roses was lying outside.

"What's the deal with this Masked Lover-Tyson? Who is he? A celebrity? Why are they fussing over this so much?" Hilary felt anger boiling up again.

"Ooh! Congratulations, young lady!" She ignored the people wishing her congrats as she took a walk in the park.

She sighed and sat on a bench. "How do you know it was me?" she asked a woman. "Well, you told M.L your name didn't you?"

"Why? Why me?" Hilary thought. The whole day she kept getting cards and flowers and wishes.

She was getting sick of all this. "Wait till I find this Tyson again…" she mumbled, glaring at the news on TV in the evening.

Just then, her doorbell rang. She gasped when she opened the door. "Hi, so you moved in" It was Tala.

She felt like fainting, but she controlled herself. "Um…Tala, come on in…" she barely said, giving him way.

"So, do you like our town?" he asked casually. "Yeah-yeah. It's great" Hilary said nervously.

"I couldn't make it to the ball last night. Did you?" he asked. Hilary gulped. "Um, yeah" she whispered. "Anything unusual?" he asked.

"No, no. I just found my old school friend, that's all…nothing unusual." She lied. "Hilary, are you feeling okay?" asked Tala, looking at her pale face.

She nodded. Then Tala laughed, to her surprise. "Oh, I get it. You're worried about all that M.L thing in the paper right?"

Hilary widened her eyes. "You know about that?" she asked. "I read the paper. I always knew M.L would pull off a stunt like that one day" Tala laughed again.

Hilary tried to smile. "Uh… you know, it wasn't my fault. I didn't know what was going on there."

"It's okay Hil, it's just a made-up story. It's not true." Tala said. Hilary took a deep breath with relief.

He left after a while, asking her out for next Thursday. She felt like if that M.L would come in front of her again, she would murder him.

Mathilda laughed and laughed. "It's not funny, I was really worried." Hilary said. "Hilary, I'm giving you an advice." Said Mathilda.

"Ditch Tala and take M.L, he's a whole lot better. I mean, have you ever seen Tala's eyes." Mathilda shuddered.

"Mathilda, keep your thoughts to yourself. At least Tala wouldn't freak me out like your Lover guy did" Hilary said.

"Girl, you are worrying too much. Maybe you should just forget about the whole thing for a while." Said Mathilda thoughtfully.

"And how do I do that? There is a fresh pile of flowers on my doorstep" Hilary said with a dull voice.

"People here really make M.L a big issue every year. Besides, who told you to accept his 'dance with me' offer?" Mathilda asked.

"Everyone was staring at me, and were you there to back me up? No! You were home dressing up!" Hilary said angrily.

"Jeez, I said I was sorry for being late. Plus, I missed one of his awesome entries." Said Mathilda regretfully.

"Say, what did you say his name was?" She asked. "Tyson." Said Hilary. "Hil, don't tell me you think he's not dreamy" said Mathilda after a while.

Hilary sighed. "Listen, I gotta go. See you around, bye." Hilary got up and left Mathilda's house.

She slowly walked down the street. She was getting confused. What if the legend was true?

--

"…the police officers declare him a serial killer as this was the fifth victim this year. According to Detective Peterson, the person chooses his victim about months before and slowly gains their trust. The reports say…"

Hilary changed the channel on TV. There was nothing on. She turned it off and started to think about this serial killer.

The news reporter had said he was someone from the neighbourhood in this very town.

"Hmm…" This town really was different. It had killers and psychos loose altogether. "Wow" she said sarcastically.

She picked up a magazine. Flipping through the pages, she stopped on one and groaned. "The real legend, M.L." she read the article.

It had the whole story in detail, the one that Mathilda had told her. But something caught her eye.

It was an old picture, a picture of a young girl. According to the article, it was the photo of the girl M.L was in love with.

Her name was Lily. Hilary looked at it closely. It was a vague picture. But something was very strange.

Lily looked just like Hilary. Only, Lily's hair was much longer. "Creepy…" Hilary mouthed, staring at the photo.

"It's like she was my twin." She said. Hilary read the whole article. On the next page, there were details about Lily too.

"The legend really is true! And if Tyson danced with me then…" Hilary shook her head. "No, it's…it's just a silly fiction. It can't be…true…"

Hilary closed her eyes, trying to get the name 'Tyson-Masked Lover' out of her head.

**(One more thing...er...this story is a short one...:)... but it's a good one! I hope you think so too! Thank you for the reviews!! Keep reviewing!:)...)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Well Hil and Tala are sort of talking here...that's good...right? I hope there's nothing confusing in this story. Anyways, read!)**

"You're not…into that stuff are you?" asked Tala. Hilary shook her head and walked over to the large window.

"I'm kinda confused. But then again, it's not like I'd fall in love with him and we'll live happily ever after." She said, staring out of the window.

The hall was empty. Tala had arranged the dinner here and now they were just talking. "Tala, look! Full moon!" said Hilary, staring at the moon outside.

"Full…moon…" Tala whispered. "Isn't it pretty" said Hilary, not noticing a slight growl behind her.

Tala fell on his knees, gritting his teeth. He was turning into a beast. More like, a werewolf.

"Ah…my head…" Suddenly Hilary felt her head spinning. Her vision was growing vague. She felt like falling on the ground.

Before fainting, she heard the sound of a bark-like growl and the sound of someone jumping.

--

"Uh…ah…." Hilary mumbled, opening her eyes slowly. "What…" she looked around. "Where am I?"

"My house" said a voice. Hilary's eyes widened. "You! It's you! What are you…? Where…how did…?"

Tyson looked at her. "Here" he held up a glass of water to her. Hilary suddenly screamed loudly. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"You kidnapped me!! You!! How dare you… who do you think you are??" Hilary was shouting loudly.

"Keep quiet!" said Tyson, placing his hand on her mouth. She glared at him. "I didn't kidnap you" he said.

"Yeah, like I just fell into your bedroom" Hilary thought angrily. "Please, don't scream, okay" said Tyson, removing his hand.

"So what am I doing here, Mr?" Hilary demanded. Tyson fell silent. "You're in danger, Hilary." He said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm in danger from you" Hilary said. Tyson shook his head as if he was controlling his laughter.

"This is serious, Hilary. Tala, he's your fiancé isn't he?" Tyson asked. Hilary nodded. "He's after your life and like it or not I just saved you from him."

"Ha, ha that's funny. If you're trying to break me up with Tala then you're failing Mr. M.L." Hilary frowned.

"You don't know the truth about Tala, I do. Can you think why you fainted back there?"

"I don't know…I just felt dizzy…"

"There was something in your drink."

"How do you know? Were you spying on us?"

"…maybe, but that's not important. Listen, you must've seen the news about the serial killer around here…"

"You're confusing me. Tyson, I just want to go home. You've already ruined my life and now you want to make it worse."

Tyson stared at her. "Yup! Do you think someone can actually live with people fussing over them day and night?" Hilary asked.

"They fuss over me all the time, I don't mind." Said Tyson innocently. "Ugh!!" Hilary held her head in both hands.

"No, you can't go home. I can't let you." Said Tyson, reading her mind. Hilary stood up in front of him.

"Why not?" she asked. "Hilary, Tala's still out there probably waiting for you to come out so he can…" Tyson was interrupted.

"Would you stop all this mumbo jumbo? Tala's a real nice guy and he would never want to endanger my life. Unlike some people I know."

"Tala's not a human. He's a werewolf and he's going to kill you!" said Tyson. "Its full moon and right now he's in his werewolf form. Hilary, please believe me."

Hilary said nothing. "I…I don't believe this." She finally said. "All those news about murders, it wasn't a serial killer, it's Tala. He can't help it. He needs to kill someone because werewolves don't see difference between a friend and foe."

"But Tyson, how can you be so sure? What if you're mistaken" said Hilary. Tyson shook his head.

"Hilary, let me tell you a story. Once there was a girl and a boy who loved each other very much. The girl had a best friend. One day, the girl and boy were taking a walk together at night and… the girl's best friend sneaked up behind her. It was full moon. He turned into a werewolf and tore the girl in front of the boy's eyes."

"That boy was me, Hilary." Said Tyson. "And that girl was Lily, her best friend…Tala."

"No" said Hilary. "Tyson, I've known Tala for more than seven months." She said. Tyson looked at her. "So, you don't believe me?"

"I don't know what to believe. I'm already confused. I…I think I really need to go home, please." Said Hilary.

"Fine, I'll take you home." Said Tyson.

--

"Thanks." Said Hilary, opening the door of her house. Tyson smiled. "Would you…like to come in for a while?" Hilary asked.

"Nah, I better go." Said Tyson. "Psst…force him to come in" Hilary heard a whisper. "Aw for the love of! See what I'm talking about!" said Hilary loudly.

Mathilda and a bunch of other people were hiding near her house. Tyson laughed. "It's not funny!" Hilary said.

"You think I lead a different life?" Tyson asked. "The Masked Lover and Hilary, a happy couple…. Tyson, these people are crazy" said Hilary.

"Maybe they're right about the couple thing" said Tyson, walking away. Hilary watched him leave. "He's so into you" said Mathilda.

Hilary looked at her. "Why me?" she wondered.

--

The next morning Hilary thought that all that happened last night was a dream. She shook her head.

"No…no, it wasn't a dream. Tala did take me out and then…Tyson…" she thought hard.

All that Tyson had told her. Was it true? Was that how Lily died? Was she the only one who got confused like that?

"The voices I heard before fainting…" she said to herself. "It was full moon at that time…and…Tala…"

She shuddered. "I still don't know whether to believe it or not." She said. She thought of something and headed out of the house.

Hilary went to Mathilda's house and told her each and everything about last night. "I knew there was something wrong with Tala." Said Mathilda.

"Mathilda, this is not the time. Listen, do you think Tyson was telling the truth?" Hilary asked anxiously.

"All the happenings and events point to one thing, Hil. I think Tala is a werewolf. The barks and growls you heard, the full moon… it all fits doesn't it?"

"But…but Mathilda, Tala…I know him, he…he can't…be…" Hilary stammered worriedly.

"If you still don't believe then, maybe you should see for yourself. Ask Tala to go to the park with you tonight and when it's full moon, you'll see." Said Mathilda.

"What if I really get in danger like that?" asked Hilary. "You won't be… M.L would be there." Said Mathilda confidently.

**(Oh, looks like there's something wrong with Tala!:)! Of course, I know the whole thing! Okay before you close this page, review please!:)! Even if you don't have anything to say...just write... hi...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(last chapter's here! Ok I know it is too small and everything is happening quickly but I didn't want to extend it! Plz read)**

Hilary looked at her. "How can you be so sure?" she asked. Mathilda grinned. "Well, he cares about you. You said he was spying on you. So, obviously he'd be there too."

"Why?" Hilary asked. "I think he loves you. After all, you do look like Lily." Said Mathilda. Hilary fell silent.

"So, are you gonna go for it?" asked Mathilda. "Huh? Oh, um…right. Yeah, I think I will." Said Hilary absent mindedly.

Mathilda giggled. "Someone's falling on love with someone…" Hilary quickly snapped out of it. "And someone's being silly." She replied.

Hilary left of her house. She was deep in her thoughts as she walked through the street.

--

"Why do I trust him? I mean, Mathilda could be wrong." She questioned herself.

"He said he had saved me from Tala last night…" she thought. "Why did he...do that?"

"I think he loves you." Mathilda had said that. "Hilary, just forget it. Get all this junk out of your head." She said loudly to herself.

"I better call Tala." She said. Tala apologized to her about last night. She asked him what happened.

He just said that he suddenly didn't feel well and then he couldn't remember anything after that.

Tala agreed to come to the park tonight. Hilary sighed as she hung up. "Why am I doing this again?" she asked herself.

--

Hilary quietly sat on a bench. She kept looking over her shoulder. "I hope Tyson's here…wait! What am I saying?"

Hilary felt like she was finally loosing it. Till yesterday she didn't like Tyson and now she was wishing for him to be here.

"Hey, Hilary…" she heard a voice. Without warning she gave a short shriek. "Um…Hilary." It was Tala.

She breathed heavily, staring at him. "Are you alright?" he asked. Hilary nodded.

It was cloudy tonight. "Tala…" said Hilary as they both walked on the path. Tala looked at her. "Did you…happen to know a girl named, Lily?"

"Lily…she's the one that masked lover loved isn't she?" Tala said. Hilary nodded. "But did you know her?" she asked.

Tala paused. "Yeah, yeah I did. She was an acquaintance." He said. Hilary gulped. "So, do you know how she…died?"

"_I killed her_" Hilary thought that would be that answer coming. "She died in an accident." Tala said quietly.

'_So you didn't sink your teeth into her?_' she felt like asking but she stopped. Here she was, taking a walk with a werewolf at night, yet she barely felt afraid.

She wondered why. Maybe because she was sure M.L would be around here? Hilary looked around.

No sign of him. She looked at Tala closely. Could he really be a monster after her life?

It was like she was waiting for him to change in front of her. "Hilary…you're cracked." She told herself.

"Uh oh!" she said. The full moon was appearing from behind the clouds. "T-Tala…" she whispered.

"Huh?" Tala stopped to look at her. "What?" he asked and looked in the direction where she was staring.

"Maybe we better…go," Hilary said in a low voice. But Tala was just standing there. Then he held his head in his hands.

"Agh….ah…" He fell on the ground as if he was in pain. Hilary backed away in fear. She watched.

Tyson and Mathilda had been right. Within a few minutes, a large grey wolf was glaring at her, baring his fangs.

"Tala…" she said, taking a few steps back as the wolf barked. "T-Tala…stop…" she said with a quivering voice.

She stumbled on a rock and fell. The wolf howled loudly and pounced on her. Her scream echoed in the whole park.

Her eyes were closed but she felt like she wasn't being ripped by the wolf. She heard a few noises and more growls.

She kept her eyes closed. There was another howl. Then, a few people gasping and screaming.

"Hilary…Hilary…" she heard someone calling her name. She opened her eyes and then shrieked again.

"What?" asked Tyson. "What what? What are you doing here?" Hilary asked, looking a bit shaken.

She looked around. She was surrounded by a crowd. "Hey, he killed that beast" someone said.

Hilary got to her feet. "I thought you'd be smart enough not to go strolling out with a werewolf." Said Tyson, grinning.

Hilary closed her eyes and opened them again. "Tala…" she said, looking at the dead wolf.

"I'm sorry" said Tyson. Hilary shook her head. "It's…its okay" she said. "Were you spying again?" she asked.

"Um…maybe…" Tyson said. "I told you!" she heard Mathilda's voice behind her. "How did you know I'd be here?" she asked.

"I knew you'd like to see for yourself." Said Tyson. "And the legend becomes true" said Mathilda.

Hilary wanted to protest but she couldn't. "And, you wanted to be here because…?" she asked him.

"Because I didn't want to lose you like I lost Lily." Said Tyson, staring into her eyes. "I love you"

She felt her cheeks grow red. The crowd clapped and cheered as they kissed. "Yup! All love storied end happy!" thought Mathilda with a smile.

**THE END!!**

**(There you go! But there's one more thing I'd like to add after this! Another chapter...I hope you will like it! My little attempt of adding humor!:) Review plz)**


	5. Mistakes in Making

**(During the making of the story, the characters made me go crazy! Wanna have a look? Sure, but I would like to clear that I have always paired Kai with my OC Kate, so you might see her name down here! Ok, u can read now! enjoy!)**

Mad Princess: Action!

Hilary: (turns around, knocking Tyson down)

Tyson: OW!! (Falls on his face)

Hilary: Sorry!

Mathilda: She killed him

Mad Princess: No, she just knocked M.L down on their first encounter.

Hilary: Who told him to stand right behind me?

Tyson: (mumbles something)

Mad Princess: CUT!

--

Mad Princess: Okay…now!

Hilary: Are you some kind of superstar or something?

Tyson: (smiles) the name is Tyson.

Hilary: Tyson or the masked lover?

Tyson: (laughs real loud)

Hilary: (Watches Tyson laugh and laugh)

Mad Princess: Okay, you can stop now!

Hilary: Why am I working with him again?

--

Hilary: (Screams loudly)

Tyson: (blocks his ears and yells) HILARY! KEEP QUIET!

Hilary: You kidnapped me!

Tyson: And you just made me deaf!

Hilary: Mad!

Mad Princess: CUT!

--

Tala: (protests) I hate this wolf costume. Can't you get a real wolf?

Tyson: (smirks) Yeah, can't we just call Kai?

Mad Princess: No!

Tyson: I bet lone wolf would like to help

Hilary: Yeah, come to think of it, Kai does look like a wolf

Kai: I heard that

Mad Princess: What the hell are you doing here?

Kai: (shrugs)

Mad Princess: Argh!

Tala: Can we still take him as a wolf?

Mad Princess: Argh!

Tala: Is that a yes?

--

Tala: (in wolf costume) howls loudly

Hilary: (shrieks)

Tyson: (screams)

Hilary: (screams even louder)

Tyson: (what she did)

Tala: SHUT UP!

Mad Princess: I think I'm gonna be sick

--

Mathilda: Psst…force him to come in

Hilary: Aw for the love of! See what I'm talking about

Tyson: (laughs)

Hilary: It's not funny!

Mathilda: (whispers) should I repeat my line?

Tyson: You think I lead a different life?

Mathilda and Hilary: (nod together)

Mad Princess: NO! You're supposed to…ah forget it!

Tyson: She did it!

Mad Princess: Kai! Kate! Get over here! You're gonna replace them!

--

Kai: Where's the costume?

Tala: You don't need one

Tala, Hilary and Tyson: (Laugh loudly)

Kai: (frowns) you're right! I don't need one

Tala, Hilary and Tyson: (scream together)

Kate: Kai! Stop it!

Mad Princess: I quit!

Tyson: But you're not even in the play

Mad Princess: CUUUUUUUUUTTTTT!!

**(Well, I hope you at least smiled at any of this. The Masked Lover has officially now ended! Please review! Bye!)**


End file.
